This invention relates generally to operation of large vehicles such as locomotives, transit cars, and off-the-road vehicles. In particular, the invention contemplates an on board unit utilizing a system for accumulating and processing operational information relative to the vehicle or vehicles containing the unit.
The operation of large vehicles such as diesel electric locomotives requires control of a large number of quantities vital to satisfactory, economic, and safe operation. This invention provides the means for monitoring quantities for immediate and subsequent evaluation. In particular, when used in a locomotive, speed at a particular track location is essential to analyzing operation, and in addition, provides valuable records for subsequent use in the case of accidents. There are in addition, a large number of additional operating variables such as service pneumatic brake application, dynamic brake application and magnitude, throttle setting, and others associated with the speed and track location, providing vital indications of operating conditions for a given train.
The advent of higher fuel costs, and locomotive operation at high speeds in remote areas makes it necessary to have information which either assists or leads to analysis of vehicle operation so that on given portion of track, road locomotive operation can be evaluated. A method for utilizing recorded data to provide operating information for an individual vehicle is disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 699,075, filed on June 23, 1976, and assigned to the same assignee.
Prior Art Recorders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,864,731; and 3,938,092, hereby fully incorporated by reference. These units disclose a recorder and a method for utilizing a remote computer for processing the data earlier recorded on board a vehicle. Also incorporated by reference is U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,448 disclosing a track marker system.
The unit disclosed provides a substantial advantage over very early analog recorders utilizing circular charts or magnetic recorders, utilizing individual signal amplitude or frequency. Prior art units recorded data directly on the storage media, thereby limiting the amount and degree of information which can be used for evaluation of vehicular operation.
Furthermore, the prior art recorder provided no direct means for identifying the location of a particular vehicle on its track, except from its relationship from the either end of a known track portion. The prior art approach, therefore requires tedious and complicated methods for processing the basic recorded data so as to be able to relate any of the recorded functions with a particular track location.
An additional, particular shortcoming of these prior art units was the essentially fixed method or scheme for recording a predetermined quantity of events or operational data such as brake applications and throttle position relating to speed and location of the vehicle. Recorded quantities were essentially "built in" to each unit and required substantial system changes to vary recorded quantities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,850 to McGlynn is directed to a vehicle usage monitoring and recording system wherein a microprocessor is installed on board the vehicle. However, although the use of on-board microprocessing in storage is common to this invention as well as the referenced patent, McGlynn's system is limited in two respects. First, the system is adapted to recognize a proper user identification number and actuate an ignition enabling circuit. Secondly, in the environment of rental vehicles, the system is adapted to log mileage and other operative characteristics. McGlynn does not disclose the utilization of an on-board microprocessor system for operating upon locomotive operative characteristics such as covered by the claims in the present invention.